A Christmas Dream
by Robin Knight
Summary: A sad, but sweet and fluffy Christmas one-shot!, Time period: Between KH CoM and KH II Hints of SoRiku and slight struggle between Riku and DiZ, cause Riku can t understand that DiZ wants to help him and Sora. But Naminé is there to arbitrate their disp


**A Christmas Dream**

I'm dreaming tonight,  
of a place I love,  
even more than I usually do.  
And although I know,  
it's a long road back,  
I promise you:

I'll be home for Christmas.  
You can count on me.  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
and presents under the tree.  
Christmas Eve will find me,  
where the love-light gleams.  
I'll be home for Christmas,  
if only in my dreams.

Riku stood in front of the vessel in which Sora slept to obtain his memories back and runs his hand gently over the translucent glass. Sighing, he knelt down and whispered: „I´m sorry, Sora. It´s all my fault". „Riku?", suddenly asked a deep voice behind him. The silver-haired teen stood up, turned around and saw DiZ before himself. „What do you want?", he asked the partly complete masked figure. „Are you lonely?", DiZ asked scornfully. „Today is Christmas"., Riku changed the topic and DiZ looked at him questioningly before he replied: „I know". "Then you also know how I feel"., the silver-haired teen gave back snippy.

„If you would be a bit friendlier, maybe someone would have mercy and would satisfy a wish"., said DiZ with a evil smile. "Why should I be friendly to you after what you've did to ... Sora?" DiZ laughed softly: "I? Weren't you the one, who opened the door to Darkness?" Riku looked ashamed to the ground and replied: "I have and I'm sorry". Then he looked back at DiZ and added: „But that...". Riku pointed at the glass receptacle in which Sora slept and said further: "... you did to him!" DiZ laughed again briefly and said: „Stupid child! Sora is asleep only in this glass 'prison' so he gained all his memories back. So you see I help and don´t harm him". Riku jerked only with the shoulders and went to the door in order to leave the room.

When he wanted to open the door, DiZ called him back: „Riku, wait!" „What?", he growled and DiZ sighed: "If you could spend Christmas with Sora, would you treat me kindly?" „How is that possible? You've even said that he would sleep a whole year and that has only recently begun a few weeks". „At Christmas is much possible. You just have to believe". The silver-haired teen laughed briefly, murmured: „Good Night, DiZ"., and left the room. „Good Night, Riku. Maybe your desire is fulfilled in your dreams"., DiZ said, controlled briefly the monitors to Sora's glass receptacle and then left the room to speak with Naminé.

A few hours later in Riku's room:

Riku slept deeply and firmly, as Naminé and DiZ entered his room. DiZ nodded at Naminé and the shy blond girl went to the bed of the silver-haired teen, gently put a hand on his shoulder and whispered: „Merry Christmas, Riku!" Then she whispered quietly a magic spell and left a few seconds later with DiZ the room of the silver-haired teen. „Are you sure this works?", DiZ asked curious and Naminé replied: "Yes, if only for a few hours". „Thank you, Naminé"., DiZ said and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor in the huge mansion.

_Riku's Dream:_

The silver-haired teen rose yawning the stairs from his room down into the living room, crossed it without a glance and just wanted to enter the kitchen when he was attacked by a brunette bundle of energy and was tackled to the ground. „Sora!?! What - what are you … doing in my kitchen?", he asked and sat up. Sora replied pouting: „I still had to bake cookies". "Cookies? For what do you need cookies?", Riku asked confused. "You still sleep!?! It´s Christmas, you need cookies and Christmas decorations and a Christmas tree and ....". „Sora?", Riku disrupt him smiling. „Yes?" "I know what you need for Christmas, but why are you with me and not at home with your parents?" The brunette shook his head and continued pouting: "Because your parents asked me to help you with the preparations for the Christmas party tonight?" „Oh. I have somehow forgotten"., replied the silver-haired teen blushing and Sora smiled: "It comes like this when you're a year older". „Hey!", Riku cried and nudged the brunette lovingly in the ribs. A few seconds later both were laughing and tussled with each other.

A few hours later:

The party was in full swing, the parents sat with coffee and cake together and talked about how beautiful the festival this year was, while the children waited impatiently to be finally allowed to unwrap the presents. Riku and Sora stood in front of the Christmas tree and fooled around. Kairi, Wakka, Selphie and Tidus were a little off and closed bets from which of the two would first notice that they stood under the mistletoe and the two girls squeaked happily, as they listened as Riku said to Sora: "You know that we are standing under the mistletoe?"

The brunette looked at his friend, smiling, before he remarked blushing: "Is that bad?" "Only if you mind, that your best friend will kiss you shortly"., replied the silver-haired teen laughing. Sora blushed and stuttered: "Be - before you do - you … should know something". „What?", Riku asked now curious. „I – I – I love you". „Sora?" „Hmmm?" „I – I love you too"., replied the silver-haired teen and added quietly: "Promise me that you remember when you wake up". The brunette looked at him confused: „Wake up? Riku, I´m not sleeping. Why should I wake up then?" „Oh, Sora!", cried the silver-haired teen weeping, kissed Sora and snuggled him.

_Riku´s Dream End_

Riku awoke drowned in tears and stood up. It had been only a dream. A dream in which he, Sora and his friends celebrated Christmas and the brunette told him that he loved him. The silver-haired teen pulled on his dressing gown and left shortly thereafter his room in order to enter the room in which Sora slept in his 'glass prison'. Riku runs his hand gently over the glass which separated him from his loved one, knelt down and whispered: "I hope you had just the same dream and you remember it when you wake up again". Then he took a piece of paper from the pocket of his bathrobe and put it in front of the glass vessel on the ground. „Merry Christmas, Sora!", he whispered and kissed the glass. On the paper was a Christmas tree, which was brightly lit and before stood kissing Riku and Sora and also on it stood in Riku's most beautiful handwriting 'If you wake up this dream come true', together with a heart with the Initials 'R + S'.

The silver-haired teen stood up, went to the door and before he opened it and left the room, he turned around and said in the room: „Thank you, Naminé. Merry Christmas".


End file.
